EL DIARIO
by Ishtly Crockford
Summary: q pasa cuando yoh y yo nos metemos en el diario de anna?
1. Default Chapter

El diario  
  
A: hola a todos los lectores ^ ^ bien jeje esta historia la saque después de haber huido de anna por mas de 2 meses desde que Yoh me lo confeso, bien esto les paso a Yoh y a anna que ahora tienen 15(invento) cuando tenían 13 y me parece que es algo que nunca se les olvidara, EL DIARIO PERSONAL DE ANNA KYOUYAMA. Yoh: ¬¬ oye que anna no se entere o me va a matar de que publicaste su diario!! A: solo una cosa promete tu no leerlo pues sino me va a despedazar a mí Anna: de que hablan ¿! A y Yoh: de nada anna. A: yo ya me boy -:-._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
Anna en la tarde justo depuse de que Yoh "fue" por las cosas de la sena ella se encontraba en su cuarto escribiendo algo, su diario.  
  
12/3/95  
  
Yoh es un tonto, hoy se le ocurrió meter la comida con papel aluminio al horno de microondas, Y se empezó a quemar la cocina, para suerte suya horo horo se encontraba hay en ese momento y apago el fuego ¬¬ obviamente después de que le quite su plato de comida, yo no se que sigue haciendo aquí ese vago!!!! Que se consiga su propia casa, luego de que lo mande a entrenar para su suerte Ren llego y con su hermana nos regalaron un microondas. Mas tarde mis amigas Tamao y jun, que nos empezamos a llevar bien desde la pelea de shamanes, estuvimos arriba pero cuando baje en la sala termine por ver algo que no me esperaba al simplemente bajar por un baso con agua, Ren, Horo y Hao (no pregunten lo revivieron y se volvió bueno) estaban ablando en voz baja con Yoh y este rojo, tomate o mas que si lo hubieran metido a un horno y sacado de hay, y vi. que le entregaban algo a Yoh pero me pregunto que será lo que le dieron. Ya al final lo mande a comprar las cosas para la cena pues nuestros amigos se iban a quedar, pero note que cuando le hable no dejo de mirarme rojo y a los ojos, que se traerá entre manos?, Ya llego por cierto mejor me boy.  
  
Lo que anna no sabia era que Yoh no había ido a comprar las cosas sino Hao pues el solo dio la vuelta a la puerta para que fuese Hao el que tuviera que ir, así el quedándose a espiar a anna. Cuando ella salio de su habitación pensando que Yoh estaba abajo el deliberadamente tomo su diario y leyó: 1/1/95  
  
No tienes idea de cuánto lo quiero, la verdad jamás pensé llegar a enamorarme de el.  
  
Yoh: O_o a quien ama? -Cambiando de página-  
  
3/2/95 M... se que no debería ser tan mala con el pero lo amo y creo que nadie se atreverá a leer esto considerando que es mío así que diré el nombre yo amo a... -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. A: que tal en suspenso!! Esperen se al siguiente capitulo LASORPRESA Yoh: ¬¬ malvada T_T se van a burlar. Anna: m.. no me han dejado ver el fict pero dejen rebiws. A, Yoh y Anna: nos vemos. 


	2. la sorpresa

El diario  
  
^-^ jejeje hasta que actualizo XD si ya se es hoy año nuevo alas 2:00 am del 1/1/04 -:- la que no durmió verdad. Yoh: ¬¬ anna aun no se entera verdad T^T A: ^.^U nopi jeje Anna: yoh!!! Que haces aquí bago debes estar entrenando!!! ¬¬ y tu A(anna) q haces aquí?! A: nada ^^UU yo ya me boi(sale corriendo de la habitación) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- La sorpresa y el castigo  
  
-yoh!!!! Donde estas??  
  
Yoh rapidameante sero el diario sin poder leer a quien diantres amaba anna, lo cual no lo dejo mui confiado q dijeras, pero hera eso o su vida y creo q todos sabemos lo que eligio, haci que salio corriendo de la habitación .  
  
-ya boi a preparar la cena anna!! -mas te bale. En eso subio anna a su diario y empeso a escribir:  
  
13/3/95  
  
m. no se que tengan entre manos estos tontos pero no párese nada bueno ni nada q me convenga a mi, aun que hoy me párese que caí en una sucia treta de yoh, le dije que fuera a hacer las compras pero me late que no fue el ojala que no se le aya ocurrido husmear en mi diario por que lo mato, además de que ya me debe 20 kilómetros de entrenamiento por la fabulosamente asquerosa sena del siglo, y yo creí que el había mejorado en algo sus platillos pero no, para el peor caso acabamos yendo a aun restaurante de comida rápida pero el idiota de rentado (ren) tenia que venirnos con su comida china, como harta pero después de que lo abofeteé como para mandarlo a la otra esquina de la calle , y lo hice pagar 5000 yens lo cual fue la cuenta de la cena de todos, así que ahora si me podré comprar el vestido que quería, m. ya son las 12: PM mejor me boy a dormir. Adiós.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A: q tal ?? he ta bueno no dentro de poco empesare a trabajar en la 2º parte de este fict pero esta ves ba a ser el diario de yoh para q se enteren mas detalladamente de lo q pasa en la casa asakura neh?? Yoh: T^T por q mi diario ella es mas cruel q anna Anna: ¬¬ yoh te escuche !! sal y has 1900 lagartijas y corre 20 kilometros de castigo Yoh: o.O annita pero. Anna: nada!!! (yoh sale corriendo ha hacer su entrenamiento) A: dejen riviws plis jeje yo mejor me boi antes de q termine haciendo la limpiesa(como manta) jan-ne 


	3. santo pastelaso?

A: ._. UU hai dios si vieran lo que he leido en el diario de anna XD jajaja se caen de la risa!! Yoh: ¬¬ mugre burlona no tiene nada de gracioso lo que dice -///- (empiesa a escuchar pasos) A: mejor me boi yoh ^-^UU -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¡¡¡KABOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
14/4/95 O.O me creerán lo que hizo yoh hoy -///-, hoy que lo mande ha hacer la cena pues se me antojo un pastel de crema pastelera XD Pero de pronto escuche una explosión en la cocina y aun que ese tonto me izo preocuparme mucho por el, Salí corriendo asea la cocina esperando ver fuego lo cual no vi pero lo que vi fue totalmente fuera de mis expectativas créanme , llegue a la cocina y solo pude ver en la mesa un pastel totalmente perfecto que tenia algo escrito pero cunado vi una mancha de crema batida moviéndose casi salto pero al voltear y ver toda la cocina llena de crema batida me encuentro con yoh totalmente lleno de crema, se veía bastante tierno y lindo todo sucio de crema batida -///- se paro y justo al momento en el que le iba a golpear por el desorden me resbale y caí justo con yoh, el me atrapo en un abraso, tan.. Dulce que sentí que estaba soñando. ///. Y para terminarla de fastidiar me resbale de espaldas e yoh y yo caímos los dos al piso pero el acabo arriba de mi. Hu?? Creo que ay viene alguien mejor me voy. Además yoh me esta subiendo el pastel que pena!!!.  
  
-anna -///- estas bien? -si.. -que bueno, ha es verdad aquí esta el paste pero ten cuidao cunado te lo comas. -he?? Por que? - no por nada o////o -m. bueno  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- q tal ya no esta tan corto XD yoh: o//o medejaste en una situación embarasosa con anna A: ha. jeje es para darle chiste la historia Yoh: m. note creo A:mas te bale creer me Anna: bueno dejen ribiws A: ayos!!! 


End file.
